Percy Jackson: Life in the Suburbs
by BoiMyNameisBob
Summary: Just a regular story about Percabeth and (maybe) his family! No lemons just yet... Rated T for Sexual Interference and mild language. Check out my other story's as well!
1. The Beginning

**_Authors Note_**

 **Hey guys! So this is a K rated fanfiction about Percy Jackson and his beautiful wife, Annabeth Chase, there MIGHT be a Lemon if I get enough views. Thanks for reading!**

 **Percy's POV**

"Percy get your butt down here!" "We are gonna be late!" My beautiful wife called,

I fell down the stairs. "Percy!" She yelled. I quickly got up and went outside to the car. I honked the horn 2 times while driving up to our governor driveway. I grinned as she rolled her eyes. "Percy your so childish." "I know." She got in the passengers seat. I cranked up the radio, she immediately turned it down. "Percy we are going to a very formal party" She said. "And?" I asked. "You need to stop acting like a child on his birthday." "Ok-ay WiseGirl whatever you say" She punched me playfully. I just grinned as we turned onto the highway to downtown. She pulled out her phone. She groaned at the screen. That groan... was familiar, like that time when we first slept in my cabin together at Camp Half-Blood. "Whats up?" "Stock markets are dropping" "And that's bad because..?" "Percy" "Yes" "That means we aren't making money" I slammed on the brakes. "WHAT?!" She started freaking out saying how we could've gotten killed. She figured out the problem then reported it to a support-member. Yup, we run a server hosting company. We sell amazing tiny chips for over 20k. We mostly get buyers from Minecraft server hosting services. That's how we make money. But a new company with cheaper servers popped up named "Popy" Popy is an online robot system that hand-makes chips. Intel invented it so they aren't gaining money with a different company buying chips from them. Popy started running about 1-2 weeks ago. Our company, Genuine, started going down. Annabeth gave up her dreams as a architect and became a computer engineer. She yelled at me to turn around. When we got home Annabeth immediately went to her lab. I could tell something was up. I ran in there but the door was locked. I rank up 2 more flights of stairs to the attic. I turned on the several iMacs surrounding me and switched cameras until I found the lab. She was in there and it looked like she was making something... very powerful. I just went downstairs and started watching football. An hour later the doorbell rang. I looked out the window and saw Jason and Piper outside. I let them in, I was only in shorts and a T-Shirt but I was comfortable. Piper was an engineer for Genuine as well. She asked where was Annabeth and I gave her a key to the lab. I told her she was making something weird. She shrugged and went to find Annabeth. I fist-bumped Jason. He grinned. "Hows Annabeth" He asked. "Great!" "How is Piper?" "Amazing, especially in bed" He winked. I grinned. "Treating her well I see, I said" "You know it" He said back. What do you want to do?" "Well, there is an update saying that-" "I know, Popy is taking over the server market." "Well," he said "I do have their IP address, and I know you have an amazing booter.." "OMG! Yes! Lets go!" We went to the 3rd floor and I got out a few keys and unlocked a door. There were about 13 routers and 3 high-tec computers. Jason got onto the main computer, I turned all the routers on. Jason turned on the booters and immediately the iMacs were flooded with commands in the command-promt like window. The main computer asked for an IP address while the iMacs surrounding the main were flooded with previous IP address's that were blocked from other companys, such as Sytanic. The worst server-selling company in the world. Jason typed in the IP address while I typed it in on the booters. "Ready?" He asked "Ready" I confirmed. He pressed enter on the computer and about 3 booters started steaming. I pressed enter on the main booter and the other booters worked on the actual server. The other 3 booters brought down the website in 3 minutes. Jason tried to log on. Success!

 **_Authors Note_**

 **Yes, I will be continueing this series. Please review! It helps me out! I can do a Solangelo lemon/lifestyle. I will try to keep these as kid-friendly as possible, I will warn you if I do a lemon. First Fanfiction. YAY! Thanks for reading.**

 **~BoiMyNameisBob~**


	2. Life at its Finest

**_Authors Note_**

 **Ello, I must agree with one person who said I need to make up my mind. I might do a lemon (sex scene) and then change the rating, but this is not official. Thanks for catching me on that!**

 **_Annabeth's POV_**

"YES! I DID IT!" I yelled in Pipers face. Her face lit up "Wait, your saying-" "YES!" I yelled again. I was so happy! Popy's website and server was down! I called Percy's butt down to the lab. When I heard, him fall down the stairs (again) I laughed my ass off. He was the funniest boy-I mean husband I could have. When he went to open the door he slipped and fell face first into the strong, secure door. I fell onto the floor laughing. He came in and only said two words: "Not" "Funny" That's when I lost it. I think I broke something when Jason blew a circuit and my server started sparking. "NO NO NO" Piper gasped. She had worked so hard in getting the wires connected and now its unstable because Jason blew a circuit with all those packets. I worked a good 8-9 hours on that server, and now its about to blow up. We quickly saved in, it was 6:00 and I personally have no idea where Jason and Percy are currently, probably at Camp Half-Blood, talking to Will and Nico. Damn I loved those to, they are so cute. Especially when Will had to announce their relationship because Nico was to afraid. That I couldn't handle so chocolate milk started coming out of my nose (don't judge me! I love cow milk) I brought out my phone, (Tyson had fixed the monster-thing with phones) I then called Thalia, she was a high-class beauty agent. She was in LA, but I know her soft spot. Ring…. Ring…. Ring….. "Thalia beauty agent how may I beautify you?" I snorted "Thalia its me." "Oh hey Annabeth" She said. "Thalia" "Yes?" "We got a fresh rump-roast and Percy's not here to eat it." "I'll be there in two days!" She yelled into the receiver, then hung up. Piper had fallen asleep. I shook her up. "Piper" I whispered. "Piper" I whispered "PIPER GET YOUR DAMN ASS UP" I yelled. She was still asleep. I went into the kitchen, got a fresh gallon of milk, then poured it onto her head, she screamed. "Annabeth!" She said as she flicked her hands, trying to get some milk off. "Sorry, but you wouldn't get up!" Piper asked where were the boys. "Either at Camp Half-Blood or chugging beer." I said to Piper. Piper shrugged. "At least they got Popy's website offline and the server. Genuine is back in business!" "Not yet, we still have to release the server" I said. "Well, I stopped the server from blowing up, so that's good." Suddenly, there was a loud window breaking

 **_Jason's POV_**

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Percy, Will, Nico, and Leo where chanting. Yup, we were chugging beer. I finished my bottle and then looked at the timer. Over five minutes! Percy's high score was an amazing 35 seconds. Will had over 6 minutes, Nico, about 3, Leo, two minutes, and of course, I was second to last-again. "Alrighty pay up" Percy said to everyone. I handed him four drachmas. Everyone else handed him two, except for Will, he handed him six. I don't think I was drunk. There were a lot of girls, but I wasn't falling for them. I have Piper and Piper only. I don't know about Leo though, he said his relationship was starting to get really bad and they were starting to argue a lot more. So he was looking around and looking for the hottest girl. Will and Nico went to have sex in a bathroom…. Again.

 **_Authors Note_**

 **Sorry with the cliff-hanger with Annabeth and Piper! I love those. I have decided it's not going to be K but teen. If I ever do a lemon (sex scene) I will change the rating and warn all of you. Thanks for reading! Please review! I am starting a Harry Potter fanfiction, just look on my page, I already pre-writ two chapters. Also, please tell me when I make a dumb decision in a plot change, I'll edit the chapter if it's bad enough because I am known to make mistakes…. A lot.**


	3. Update

**Hey guys! Its Bob. This is just an update for both of my stories. I actually have a really funny one. So, I was trying to upload a chapter, but I didn't go through the Doc Manager process. So I ended up creating five chapters of chapter one. I figured it out after about fifteen minutes. Also, school IS starting up but I will still be writing in my free time. Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for all the great feedback! I love you!**

 **(::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **~BoiMyNameisBob~**


	4. The Release of the Milo

**_Authors Note_**

 **Hey guys! Welcome back to another Percy Jackson FanFiction! In this chapter, Annabeth and her lead-engineer (Piper) release the new server! I am listening to Pandora, so I might say they listen to some songs in this. I literally just sent the Update to the Doc manager and its publishing. Enjoy!**

 **_Annabeth's POV_**

"I'm freaking out here Piper!" I yelled in her face. "Calm down Annie" She said comfortly "I can't!" Sweat was literally coming in waves down my face. I started crying. This was like my wedding. "Annabeth! It's just a server! We only spent, oh, about 3.2 million dollars on it!" She said. I calmed down a little. "But what if the name isn't cool enough?" I asked, still worried. I worked my butt off on this. Percy was starting to get a little anxious his self. He developed the computers for Genuine. He was really a great engineer himself but I studied server engineering and he studied computer engineering. **(Is that even a thing? xD)** Percy went over to the snack bar. I rolled my eyes as he started protesting that they served tuna. But the cater made a really bad choice in words. "Sir, I'm sorry your vegan but-" he started saying "WHAT?! YOU THINK IM A FRICKEN VEGAN?!" The man cowered in fear as Percy unleashed his full anger on him. I walked over to him and embraced him into a deep, long and passionate kiss. He calmed down as he tried to grab some cheese. I snickered and slid my hands into his pants and started stroking him. He moaned into my mouth. I felt a little poking of my back. "Um, Annabeth?" Piper said nervously. I pulled my hand out, but his rod was sticking straight up. I hissed at Percy to go to the bathroom.

 **_Percy's POV_**

Why Annabeth? Why! I was masturbating into a toilet… When I was done I zipped up my pants and went out into the party. Annabeth and Piper were on stage. I sat in my seat. "And we are proud to announce, the Milo 321!" She said with Pride. A lot of clapping started up and I smiled and clapped. Piper made up the name. Three days later, about seven thousand people were buying Milo's and Annabeth and Piper spent most of their time at the Genuine building's lab. Which was much more sophisticated than the one at the house. I came up with a new computer design. I am very proud of it because I also developed a system that was a robot but was a different person each time. They would purchase the designated server at **(I just made that up… lol)** The Milo was released, and about seventeen million copys were made. We were starting to land in debt, but with the amount we are selling, we are staying in business.

 **_Authors Note_**

 **How was it? Bad? Good? Terrible? Do you like it? Also, I made a new story called "Glen Peaks Medical Asylum" Should I publish it? It's based on in Insane Asylum in the late 1890's. Tell me in reviews or private messaging if you want it! 3**


	5. Burritoness & SORRY!

**_Authors Note_**

 **I haven't gotten many reviews if I should release the asylum Fanfiction. Should I do it? Anyway, thanks for viewing. Reviewing helps me A LOT!**

 **_Percy's PoV_**

I was humming to myself as I walked down the busy street. I was on my way home back from this random Burrito shop Annabeth wanted to try. It smelled good. It looked good, and- ahhhh, it tasted good. I sat down and started eating. About ten minutes later Annabeth texted this: "Hey, where are you? My tracker isn't showing up" I texted: "On my way! Be there in about twenty minutes!" I ran back into the Burrito store and ordered the same thing. I quickly ran back to the house, Annabeth was a little anxious. "Where were you? You were gone for two hours!" I started sweating. I didn't have a good excuse. I started stuttering. "Well the Burrito shop was really busy and I had to pee really badly so I had to get out of line to go to the bathroom and then I lost my place in line so I had to" Annabeth cut me off and started kissing me. I was surprised, but I still kissed back. We then sat down and started eating.

 **_Authors Note_**

 **OMG I AM SO SORRY! THIS IS SO SHORT AND I HAVE BEEN INACTIVE SO LONG! I AM SO SORRY I HAVE SCHOOL AND I JUST CANT FIND TIME FOR FANFICTIONPLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ- *gets slapped by a reviewer" thanks. Anyway- AHHH PLZ DON'T-*gets slapped again*thanks. AH-*gets slapped* Thanks for being consistent guys I am SOO sorry 3**

 **(::)(::)**

 **(P.S. I didn't have any time to bake any cookies either.)**


	6. Chapter 6 Annabeth's Mistake

**_Authors Note_**

 **OMG I am SOOOO sorry guys! I haven't made a fanfic in WEEKS! I am currently in school watching a boring documentary so I decided to write this. Please review! 3**

 **_Percy's POV_**

"Annabeth…. I think we need a new sink…" Percy said as he stared at the sink as he kept trying to fix it. Annabeth was listening to the TV instead. Percy walked over. Instead, she was cuddling with the cat and sleeping. Percy smiled as he kissed her forehead. Just then, she slapped him across the table.Percy yelped as Annabeth woke up and repeatedly saying sorry. "Oh my gods Percy I didn't mean to I was in a dream that I was sleeping with Luke and then you-"She tried to explain "WHAT?! YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH LUKE?!" Percy yelled in rage. Annabeth started crying but Percy grabbed his keys and started out the door. "Percy! Where are you going?!" Annabeth cried. "Somewhere, don't bother me" Percy mumbled "Perc-" Annabeth tried to say "Just leave me alone" And with that, Percy got in the car and left.

 **_Authors Note_**

 **I know I know, it was cheesy. Welp. Its time for me to go to lunch. Cya later.**


End file.
